Mi inocente y Revoltoso Amor
by Aerielus
Summary: Un encuentro fortuito conduce a un amor tierno, un doncel inocente, pero hiperactivo cautiva el corazón de aquel codiciado joven... La dulzura y la inocencia cautivan la amabilidad y fuerza... Uniendo sus destinos y sus vidas para siempre... FIC YAOI
Aún recuerdo ese día cuando mi perdición llegó... Yo era el soltero más codiciado en la universidad... Después de todo, un futuro licenciado en Derecho, de buena apariencia, de buena familia, sin novia o novio y sin compromisos, causaba la admiración de todas las chicas y donceles que me conocían o me veían siquiera pasar...

Yo nunca fui el clásico universitario que se la vive en fiestas, en borracheras y acostándome con cuanta chica o doncel me lo permitiera... No... Yo, el gran Itachi Uchiha, el primogénito de Fugaku Uchiha, no hacía eso... Era parte de mi encanto, eso era lo que podía decir; más que nada, pienso que no había encontrado a alguien que me interesara lo suficiente para desear estar con esa persona...

En ocasiones si sentía la necesidad de tener a alguien y más en fechas especiales como el 14 de febrero, — fecha que ya se aproxima — deseaba tener a alguien con quien pasar dicha fecha especial... Deseaba sentirme entusiasmado al recibir sus chocolates, y mirar a mi amor con su rostro sonrojado por la emoción y sus ojos brillantes, con labios temblorosos, ofrecerme sus chocolates llenos de sus sentimientos... Pero no había encontrado a nadie... Hasta ese día...

Entonces sucedió lo inesperado, lo que nunca a nadie se le pudo haber ocurrido... Fue un encuentro que tal parecía fue arreglado por los mismos cielos... Mi amor literalmente cayó del cielo... O mejor dicho, se cayó del gran árbol que está en la entrada de mi casa y cayó encima de mí... Como anuncio de nuestro no tan romántico encuentro, solo pude escuchar el estruendo de las ramas rompiéndose y el grito que dio cuando caía... solo di un paso atrás tratando de atraparlo, pero perdí el equilibrio y caí al suelo con él encima de mí...

— Ouch... ¡Eso dolió!... Eres un teme Sasuke... ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!... — No lo podía creer, era el doncel más lindo que había visto, sus ojos de un color tan azul como el cielo, sus cabellos dorados como los rayos del sol, y esas marquitas en sus mejillas le dan una apariencia adorable... No sé quién pueda ser este chico...

— Eres un dobe Naruto... — ¡¿Naruto?!... Al menos ahora sé cómo se llama... Mi hermano solo nos miraba con su clásica actitud prepotente y sus manos muy metidas en los bolsillos

— ¿Por qué me llamas dobe?... teme, mira lo que sucedió por tu culpa, jalaste la cometa muy fuerte y se rompió...

— Mhp... ¿podrías pararte y dejar de aplastar a mi hermano?...

— ¡¿Tú hermano?!... — Solo miro hacia abajo y me miro debajo de él, inmediatamente se levantó completamente sonrojado — Usted perdone... yo... — Tan solo me levante en cuanto él se paró y seguí observándolo, en verdad es lindo este chico...

— Eres un usuratonkachi... te dije que no tenías por qué andar jugando con una cometa en este lugar, mira lo que provocaste y encima quieres culparme de lo que le sucedió a tu cometa mal hecha...

— Sasuke... No deberías decirle así... Un doncel no tiene por qué recibir ese tipo de insultos...

— Ni-san... Tú no lo conoces... Es un verdadero dobe...

— Ototo... Esa no es forma de expresarse de él... — Fue entonces que lo vi, se veía triste, tan solo miraba la cometa rota en sus manos...

— Estás bien... ¿No te lastimaste?

— ¡¿Eh?!... No... Estoy bien, gracias... Lamento haberme caído encima de usted... — se veía tan lindo sonrojado mientras me decía esto, como si fuera un hermoso kitsune... vi la cometa rota...

— ¿Quieres que intente arreglártela?

— ¡No!... No quiero molestarlo en verdad...

— Déjame intentarlo, vamos... — Solo tome la cometa de sus manos y me dirigí a la casa — Ven acompáñame un momento...

— No es necesario Ni-san Naruto ya se iba...

— Pero Sasuke yo...

— Solo serán unos minutos... ¿Me acompañas Naruto?... — Sasuke puso su cara de estreñido como siempre y Naruto ligeramente apenado me siguió, lo hice pasar a nuestra sala. — ¿Deseas tomar algo en lo que esperas?...

— Etto... No... Muchas gracias, en verdad Uchiha-san, no quiero causarle molestias...

— No tienes que ser tan formal conmigo... Tan solo llámame Itachi... así me llamo... Para mí es un placer conocerte — Él solo sonrió, pero cuando lo hizo me sorprendí aún más, tiene la más hermosa sonrisa que yo haya visto antes...

— Gracias, es usted muy amable — Solo había traído algunos pegamentos a la mesita de la sala, así como papeles de colores para arreglarla.

— Pero no me hables de usted, no soy tan viejo...

— No, no lo digo por eso... etto... yo... gracias por todo Itachi... — Solo me lo dijo con una sonrisa, me sentí feliz... Las sonrisas de este chico me hacen sentirme feliz...

— Y cuéntame Naruto, ¿de dónde conoces a Sasuke?

— Acabo de transferirme hace unos meses a la misma escuela en la que va Sasuke... de hecho, vamos en el mismo salón del instituto, nos dejaron un proyecto de cómo hacer que una cometa vuele por más tiempo, pero no soy muy bueno diseñando, y no he podido hacerlo; según Sasuke me iba a ayudar con mi proyecto pero... — Solo lo miro de reojo y se volvió hacía mí como diciéndomelo en secreto — Sin ofender es un teme prepotente... — Solo sonreí, según él lo dijo en secreto, pero termino gritándolo...

— Ya te oí dobe, solo estas diciéndole tonterías a mi hermano...

— No son tonterías teme... es la verdad — Naruto solo hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos... este chico en verdad es encantador... Por lo menos para mí lo es... Solo pude sonreír al verlo...

— Ya veo... Lo siento por eso Naruto...

Por algunas horas nos la pasamos platicando, al final termine volviendo a hacer su cometa, ya que efectivamente estaba prácticamente destrozada, pero me la pase muy bien, conversando con ese hiperactivo chico... Cuando finalmente se fue, en verdad lo lamente, me gusta la compañía de ese chico...

En los días siguientes solo me la pase pensando en Naruto, deseaba verlo de nuevo, ver su sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos azules, su dorado cabello rubio...

— ¿Y ahora que se te pego Itachi?... Solo te la pasas suspirando, ¡pareces quinceañera enamorada!... — Mi amigo Kisame solo me hizo bromas...

— ¡No entiendo porque lo dices!...

— Quizá será porque no has dejado de suspirar y mirar el cielo en la última media hora... Mmm. ¿Así que se llama Naruto?...

— ¿Qué Naruto?

— Eso quisiera saber yo... ¿Ya miraste tu cuaderno? — Solo me dijo eso con expresión burlona, fue entonces que lo vi... había yo escrito inconscientemente su nombre muchas veces...

— Eh... Yo no...

— Bueno... al fin alguien te atrapo — Solo dijo eso burlonamente — Ya era tiempo... Debe ser un doncel muy especial... ¿Y volverás a verlo?

— Eso espero... — Solo dije eso sin pensar, él solo se siguió burlando de mí...

— Ya veo... Al fin, el codiciado soltero número uno de la universidad de Konoha ha caído ante los encantos de un doncel... — Su risa sarcástica me hizo querer estrangularlo para luego apuñalarlo, ya me imaginaba a mi mismo encima de él con un cuchillo ensangrentado y acuchillándolo una y otra vez... Bueno, no a ese grado... — Bien Itachi, pero yo que tú me apresuraba; si por fin encontraste a alguien que te interesa no lo dejes ir, ni dejes que otro te lo quite sin importar quien sea... Si lo pierdes, ¿Cuándo volverás a encontrar a alguien que de nuevo llame tu atención?

Esas palabras de Kisame entraron muy dentro de mi mente... Y si Sasuke estaba interesado en él... sería yo capaz de competir en contra de mi propio hermano por el amor de ese rubio... Pero por la actitud que mostro en mi casa, a Naruto no parece interesarle románticamente mi hermano... Por otra parte Sasuke... me vino a la mente él, mirándolo inexpresivo con su clásica voz prepotente, sus manos metidas en los bolsillos y diciéndole dobe y usuratonkachi... No... No creo que tenga interés romántico en Naruto...

Fue entonces que me decidí, iba a luchar por el amor de Naruto... esa misma tarde ejecute mi plan... Me aparecí en la escuela de Sasuke, tan solo deseaba ver a Naruto, fue cuando lo vi, Sasuke venía rodeado de su grupo de amigos... una chica pelirroja de lentes, un chico de cabello azul con dientes de tiburón — Que moda más rara — y un chico de cabello naranja con un peinado raro... En fin, atrás de él venía Naruto con un pequeño grupo de amigos... un chico pelirrojo con apariencia punk, un chico con unos triángulos dibujados en las mejillas — La moda en los chicos de hoy sí que es rara... En cuanto Sasuke me vio, dejo a su grupo de amigos y se acercó a mí...

— Ni-san... ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Itachi... Hola... ¿Te acuerdas de mí?... — Naruto se había acercado corriendo hacia mí en cuanto me vio...

— Por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti Naruto... ¿Qué tal te fue con la cometa?

— Genial, aprobé el proyecto gracias a ti... — Sus amigos nos alcanzaron

— ¿Así que este es el tal Itachi, Naruto? — el chico de los triángulos solo me miraba con sonrisa traviesa, el pelirrojo solo me examinaba como si quisiera tener una lupa para mirarme debajo de ella...

— Si chicos... miren les presento a Itachi Uchiha... él amablemente me ayudo con mi proyecto...

— De otra forma nunca lo hubieras conseguido ¿cierto? — el chico pelirrojo solo se cruzó de brazos visiblemente molesto...

— Gaara no seas así... — Solo podía mirarlos divertido... al parecer solo son amigos — Itachi, te presento a mis mejores amigos... Kiba y Gaara

— Ni-san... ¿Puedo saber a qué vienes?

— Solo quise venir a saludarlos...

Sasuke solo me miraba con su cara de estreñido... pero me sentía tan distraído con la presencia de Naruto que me olvide de mi hermano... Naruto se veía tan lindo con su uniforme de la escuela, al parecer los donceles llevan un chaleco diferente al de los varones, cuando vi el de la chica pelirroja fue cuando lo note, era igual que el de las chicas... un chaleco color beige con líneas azules y un pantalón o falda azul marino, el de los chicos era similar, pero con una chaqueta azul marino...

— ¿Y eso?... ¡Tú jamás vienes! — Ahora ya eran dos los cruzados de brazos... pero frente a mí, estaba mi radiante Naruto, con esa cálida sonrisa dibujada en su rostro...

— Itachi... Yo... tendrías un momento me gustaría consultar contigo algunas cosas, ¿te acuerdas de que me hablaste de te gusta mucho la materia de inglés?... Yo tengo problemas con ella, ¿me ayudarías? — Naruto se veía sonrojado mientras me pedía eso... Tal y como en mi imaginación siempre lo veía...

— Por supuesto, ¿a dónde quieres que vayamos?

— Ni-san, ya olvidaste que le prometiste a mamá que hoy estarías temprano en casa... — Sasuke solo me recordó eso... era verdad...

— Vamos a mi casa, allí te enseñaré...

— ¡¿Qué?!... ¿Otra vez vas a ayudar al dobe?...

— Te he dicho que no quiero que le digas así... tiene un nombre, así que úsalo... — Solo me giré hacía mi Naruto — ¿Quieres ir a mi casa?...

— Si... Si no es problemático para ti — Solo sonrió aún más — Ya empiezo a hablar como Shikamaru...

— Vamos

Él se veía feliz y con un ligero sonrojo, ni siquiera tome en cuenta las expresiones de sus amigos que nos rodeaban o las de mi hermano y sus amigos, solo lo tome de la mano y lo lleve conmigo... De repente no tome consciencia de lo que hacía...

— Itachi... el dobe no es un niño... No tienes por qué llevarlo de la mano... — Sasuke solo me dijo eso molesto fue cuando lo note, era verdad, pero al parecer a Naruto no le importaba, solo se veía ligeramente sonrojado, pero no se oponía

— Así estará más seguro — Solo se me ocurrió decir eso... No quería soltarlo — A un doncel tan lindo como él, alguien podría querer robárselo... — No sé qué me sucedía solo decía cosas raras, aunque en verdad pensaba eso... cuando lo miré Naruto estaba completamente en blanco y Sasuke se veía muy molesto...

— Pues tal pareciera que eres tú quien se lo quiere robar... — Su comentario sarcástico solo hizo que Naruto pusiera una cara como si mil signos de interrogación brotaran de él, por lo que veía no entendía de que hablábamos...

— Mientras el acepte que me lo robe... ¡No importaría!... — Fue demasiado para el pobre Naruto... Se veía perplejo — Naruto... ¿Te molestaría que te robe? — Al parecer rápido puso atención a nuestra plática...

— Yo no veo motivo alguno, para que tú quieras robarme Itachi, y sinceramente no creo que tú harías algo así... — Sus palabras me hicieron sentirme mal, quizás me estaba dando falsas esperanzas yo mismo... — Además de que no tengo nada de valor que me puedas robar... — Sentí como si alguien me tirara una enorme pesa en la cabeza, ahora entendía... Al final sonreí...

— ¡Dobe!... — Sasuke solo dijo eso...

— Me refiero a que si te gustaría acompañarme, no solo para estudiar, sino un día ir conmigo al cine, o al centro comercial o a visitar tiendas o lugares lindos...

— ¿En verdad?

— Por supuesto...

— ¡Me encantaría Itachi!... Claro que me gustaría ir contigo...

Sasuke solo se puso más molestó para finalmente adelantarse a la casa... Yo solo seguí con Naruto caminando y escuchándolo mientras él me comentaba de la escuela, de sus amigos, de mascotas o videojuegos que le gustaban, teníamos eso en común; a mí también me gustaba jugar videojuegos... Pude darme cuenta de algo mientras charlaba con él... No era tonto como mi hermano siempre le decía... ¡Solo era en extremo inocente!

Durante varios días trate con Naruto... viéndolo a diario para enseñarle inglés... Es un desastre para los estudios... le cuesta mucho trabajo... Pero tiene un gran corazón... Es ruidoso y revoltoso, aún recuerdo el día que jugamos videojuegos... los pucheros que hacía cuando perdía... Los gritos estridentes y los brincos que daba cuando obtenía una victoria... Pero todo ello me agradaba, me agradaba pasar el tiempo con él...

Sin darme cuenta ni como, me fui enamorando de aquel revoltoso rubio, de su risa estridente, de su forma tan dulce y amable de ser; de lo noble que es... y aún como se sacrifica por sus amigos o se esfuerza por ellos... Ahora estaba en un dilema, ¿cómo lograba que este lindo doncel se enamorara de mí?... ¿Cómo lograr que me llegara a amar?... Él solo tiene 16 años... yo tengo 22, una relación entre él y yo por el momento no sería muy bien vista... Pero solo deseo que él sea solo mío...

Se acercaba la fecha fatal para mí... Día de san Valentín... Cuanto deseaba que mi revoltoso rubio me regalara unos chocolates ese día... pero no unos chocolates de amistad... sino unos donde él me declarara su amor... Decidí con resignación que me estaba haciendo falsas ilusiones, a mi revoltoso amor aún le faltaban algunos años para pensar en mí de una manera romántica... Así que me resigne y seguí viéndolo a diario. A pesar de que él no me correspondiera todavía, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo de ver... Quería seguir a su lado viendo su hermosa sonrisa brillar... Cuando miro su sonrisa es como ver el sol por la mañana, tal pareciera que su sonrisa ilumina mi mundo.

— o — o —

La hora cero llego, el día de san Valentín... Como siempre muchas chicas y donceles me regalaron cajas y cajas de chocolates, bombones y dulces, peluches, tarjetas y otros regalos... Aún hubo una o dos atrevidas o atrevidos, que me dieron una cartita, con chocolates y una caja con ropa interior y unos condones... ya me imaginaba que me estaban sugiriendo... Por supuesto discretamente mucho de eso fue a dar al bote de basura... — En especial la ropa interior y los condones, si viera eso mi madre me mata... — Pero yo me sentía desanimado... Ese día ni siquiera pase a ver a mi Naruto...

Fue grande mi sorpresa por la tarde, cuando unos golpes de unas piedritas en el cristal de mi cuarto me hicieron incorporarme de la cama, yo estaba con los audífonos puestos mientras estudiaba y no los había escuchado, pero mientras me incorporaba, una piedra más grande rompió el vidrío de mi ventana...

— Ups... No... ¡¿Pero que hice?!... — Era Naruto... mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco, pero no quise emocionarme pensando al instante que de seguro eran unos chocolates de gratitud, en símbolo de su amistad para conmigo...

— ¡¿Naruto?!...

— Lo siento Itachi... prometo que lo pagare... — Se veía nervioso... supuse que era por el cristal...

— ¿Qué haces aquí Naruto?...

— Etto... yo... ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento Itachi?...

— Si... Por supuesto, en seguida bajo... — Me preguntaba que sería tan importante para que él viniera tan repentinamente... ya era un poco tarde y me extrañaba... no quería darme falsas ilusiones... — ¿Qué sucede Naruto?... ¿Tienes problemas con alguna materia de la escuela?

— Eh... Itachi yo... ¡Es solo que hoy no te vi y!... Y yo... Pues... Yo quería darte esto... — Tan solo se inclinó en una reverencia hacía mí, dándome una bolsa de regalo...

— Gracias... — Pero no la soltaba cuando quise tomarla...

— Antes de que la tomes yo quiero decirte que... que tú me... me gu... me gus... — Solo trago duro para finalmente decir — Itachi... ¡Tú me gustas mucho!... Sé que quizás para ti solo soy un niño... Pero en verdad me gustas y quisiera que me dieras una oportunidad, yo creceré y sería un buen esposo para ti, aprenderé a cocinar, y estudiare mucho y... — Estaba completamente rojo cuando me dijo todo eso... — ¡Por favor dame una oportunidad!...

Solo sonreí al tiempo que la tomaba... en ella se encontraba una caja con chocolates que tenía además otro paquete... Me sorprendí... Eran unos dangos de mi tienda favorita, en una ocasión mientras platicábamos le comenté que me gustaban mucho los dangos de esa tienda... Me sentí feliz...

— Naruto... — Por un momento me pareció verlo triste — Si te soy sincero ahora me siento feliz... Yo pensé que no tenía oportunidad de que tú me correspondieras, porque soy muy viejo para ti... Pero ahora que sé que yo también te gusto, así como yo estoy enamorado de ti; no te voy a dejar escapar de mí... — Me acerque a él y lo tome de la cintura, tan solo levante su rostro y lo bese — Resígnate cielo, a partir de hoy tú eres mío... — Solo le dije eso cuando finalmente termino mi beso, él estaba completamente rojo...

— o — o —

Han pasado poco más de dos años desde ese día de san Valentín... muchas cosas han sucedido, una de ellas es que hoy me caso con Naruto... al principio cuando me hice novio de Naruto, Sasuke me dejo de hablar por meses; después se le paso... hoy por fin estaremos casados; después de todo mi Naruto tiene ya tres meses de embarazo, solo pudo terminar el instituto, pero yo ya finalice mi carrera, así que podré sacarlo adelante... Nunca olvidaré esa tarde cuando el amor literalmente me golpeo, aplastándome definitivamente... — Me refiero a cuando Naruto se cayó del árbol encima de mí...

Soy feliz viendo esos ojos azules y su cabello dorado, aquel inconquistable Uchiha que fui en otro tiempo, cayó rendido al conocer a mi inocente y revoltoso amor... Naruto...


End file.
